Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes
Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes is an American animated comedy adventure television series created by Chris Prynoski. This TV series parodies various teen comedies, dramas, and school comedy films. It is aired on Disney Channel in USA from October 5, 2013 to May 28, 2016. Character designs are done by Daron Nefcy, along with squiggly-vision effects by Tom Snyder of Soup2Nuts. Summary Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond, and Amethyst Giger are stereotypical 7th grade girls living in Pinewood and attending Pinewood Middle School. There are school divas, goths, outcasts, cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, class clowns, responsible ones, dimwits, loners, geniuses, dumb blondes, school rockers, spoiled rich queens, bully victims, child prodigies, girls and boys who (either) live next door or become neighbors, and tomboys in the middle school. Every character on the show is purposely a stereotype of some sorts. Cast *Tara Strong as Sophia Winterford *Vanessa Marshall as Lolita Diamond *Grey Griffin as Amethyst Giger *Mae Whitman as Charleigh Greene *Lara Jill Miller as Madeline Voorhees *Janyse Jaud as Betty Hawkins *Candi Milo as Lorry Coutts *Linda Cardellini as Mackenzie Lloyd *Jason Marsden as Ralph Hart *Danny Cooksey as Cole Winston *Kelly Sheridan as Chloe Morrow *Kathryn Cressida as Arlene Parks *Debi Derryberry as Mimi Monroe *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Bonnibel "Bonnie" Southeast *Jennifer Hale as Alya Winterford *Stephanie Morgenstern as Amelia Winterford *Hynden Walch as Principal Jodie Castellaneta *Minty Lewis as Superintendent Bella Brewster *Amy Poehler and A.J. Michalka as Lana Fulbright and Sally Walters *Sarah Hyland as Meghan Combs *Yuri Lowenthal as Alexander "Alex" Combs *Laura Bailey as Lynn Morrow *Nika Frost as Emery Harrison *Athena Karkanis as Pinora Luck *Maggie Blue O'Hara, Chantal Strand and Jessica DiCicco as Caroline Stormwind, Josephine Grimsbo and Hecuba Blackwood *Kate Micucci and Jocelyn Loewen as Scarlet and Rose Giger List of episodes [[List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes|List of Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes episodes]] International Titles *There are foreign language titles in different countries: **Spanish: Viviendo la vida con los estereotipos **France: Vivan'* la vie avec les stéréotypes **Italy: Vivendo la vita con gli stereotipi **German: Das Leben mit den Stereotypen **Russia: живу жизнь' со стереотипами (Zhivu zhizn' so stereotipami) **Japanese: リヴィン ステレオタイプのある生活 (Rivu~in sutereo taipu no aru seikatsu) **Korean: 고정 관념 과 생활 (gojeong gwannyeom gwa saenghwal) **Greek: Ζώντας τη ζωή με τα στερεότυπα (Zóntas ti zoí me ta stereótypa) **China: 生活在生活的刻板印象 (Shēnghuó zài shēnghuó de kèbǎn yìnxiàng) **Norway: Leve livet med Stereotypier **Finland: TBA **Sweden: TBA **Iceland: Vinnuskilyrði líf með Staðalímyndir **Poland: TBA **Portuguese: TBA * a shortening of "vivant", meaning "living" - essentially the French equivalent to "livin" Production * Titmouse Inc. * Stretch Films Inc. Gallery TV-Y7_icon.png Trivia *This show references Mean Girls, Clueless, 6teen, Kenan & Kel, Lizzie McGuire, What I Like About You, Girl Meets World, Clarissa Explains It All, Really Me, Mr. Young, and American Pie. *The end credits for the series is similar to Loonatics Unleashed (where it shows Madeline Voorhees, Amethyst Ginger, Sophia Winterford, Lolita Diamond and Charleigh Greene on a gradient blue background). Category:Pikachufreak Category:Nickolasd Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:Stretch Films